


a new look

by petertingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Confessions, Crushes, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertingle/pseuds/petertingle
Summary: in which you convince bucky to let you try something new with his hair, and the results are not what he was expectingsee also - how to celebrate a birthday with an 104 year old semi stable man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	a new look

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @ sunsetswrv

“Psst, Bucky.”

A twitch of the nose is the only response you receive from the metal armed man who continues to sleep away, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

It almost makes you feel bad for disturbing the peace.

_Almost_.

“Hey, Buckaroo.”

“Barnes.”

“WiEnEr SoLdIeR”

_For fucks sake._

With a sigh heavy enough to sink in your chest, you stand up from your crouched position and with all the strength you can muster you place your hands against him and shove, sending the man to the ground with a loud thud.

“What the actual fuck.”

You grin at the familiar tone of anger, watching as Bucky rises dramatically the pattern of the carpet stamped into his face from his unfortunate meeting with it.

Not giving Bucky the chance to go on about ‘respect your elders, back in my day-’ you produce a small hostess chocolate cupcake with a singular candle in it from behind your back.

Immediately the anger washes away and is replaced with a confused frown as Bucky looks to you in question.

You roll your eyes in disbelief of how one could manage to forget their own birthday.

“Look at the calendar, old man. I put it there for a reason.”

Bucky glares at you but does as told and you watch as his facial features contort from confusion, to excitement, bewilderment and lastly disbelief.

“You remembered?”

You just shrug and hold out the cupcake, watching as he goes to pick the candle out leaving you to protest.

“No! You have to make a wish first. It’s tradition.”

Bucky relents, closing his eyes for a minute before he reopens them and blows the flame out, immediately handing you the candle as he devours the sweet.

“Thanks doll. You didn’t have to bring me anything though.”

You wave it off and grin, the mischievous twinkle in your eye enough to have Bucky on alert.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! Can’t I just smile because I’m happy?”

Blue eyes narrow, waiting.

“…alright so I noticed your hair has been getting longer-”

“No.”

“What! You didn’t even let me-”

“No.”

“Please i-”

“ _No_.”

“Please just let me trim it, we could even tie it up a little so it’s not in your way when you train.”

A pause, then.

“Fine, but you try any of that color dye stuff or whatever and I will kill you.”

You beam, pleased and grab Bucky’s hand dragging him to your bedroom with frosting stained fingertips.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Ouch, woman! Are you _trying_ to leave me bald?”

“Oh, calm down. You’ve had your arm cut off and you’re whining about your hair getting pulled.”

Another glare, this one more intent.

You try to smother a laugh as a multitude of hair ties hold Bucky’s hair together so you can focus on a section at a time to make sure there isn’t any split ends before you start trimming.

You can’t help but find the man adorable as he sits looking completely dead inside while his hair stays atop his head in a cute display.

Discreetly reaching for your phone you silence the camera and snap a few pictures, unfortunately your giggling gives you away.

Blue eyes snap to you and narrow when they notice the phone in your hand.

In a split second you dance away as a metal arm reaches for your phone.

“No! Bucky please, I’m sorry. But you look so cute here.” You plead, holding the phone to your chest.

You manage to catch a slight pink hue that covers his face and you gasp softly.

“Bucky, are you blushing?”

“What? No. You’re delusional, just give me the phone.” You both wrestle with it for a few seconds before you stuff the phone in your bra laughing as Bucky retreats, grumbling with red stained cheeks.

He returned to his seat begrudgingly as you silently trimmed away at his hair, resisting the urge to run your fingers through the soft strands.

“Hey Bucky, what did you wish for?” You ask after a few minutes of silence, hoping to ease the tension.

You feel Bucky tense a bit, his eyes glancing down as he hesitates.

“To spend every birthday like this.”

You pause, your hand hovering in the air.

Did he mean, to spend time with you?

“What?”

Bucky lifts his head, a soft look in his eye and you flush under his stare.

“I’d look forward to my birthday more often if it meant getting to spend the day with you doll.”

You grin, removing the scissors from your hands and leaning in to place a small kiss on his cheek.

“I have to say the same sarge, especially with your hair all dressed up for me.” You tease.

“You know, it’s kinda growing on me.”


End file.
